


[Taken3] 太阳照常升起 （ABO）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Taken 3
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, mob, non-con, omega Bryan Mills
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:飓风营救3，布莱恩•米尔斯的逃亡之路较以往将更不寻常一一当有那腹中生命与他相伴之时。





	[Taken3] 太阳照常升起 （ABO）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 题记: "Memento Mori."  
> （"记住，凡人皆有一死。"）

正文

这不对。

布莱恩怔怔地跪在床前的地毯上，难以置信地一次次攥紧双拳又松开。

这不应该。

游走在刀尖上，他曾为自己设想过无数种死法。但没有一种是这样看着，只是看着，无能为力地看着他的alpha前妻横尸床头，留他一个活活心碎至死。

他却什么也不能做。

不应该是这样的。

如果死的是他，他不会死在曾经温暖的床头，周围也不会围绕着这次过分准时了的警笛声，凶器也不会只是这么一把小小的、细长的餐刀。

他会死在不知哪条幽暗的小巷中，抑或是某个桥洞底下。一个高大的，早被标记了的omega，孤零零倒在路边的浅水洼中。漆黑的夜色投下暗影，泥泞的积水拍打在他身边闪着微光，或许会被旁观者冷眼误认是与某种见不得光的事情有关。

而他的妻儿应该环绕在暖融融的壁炉旁讲着故事，仆人送上可口的菜肴，把他的不闻不问当作惯常。

不该是她。

布莱恩深知这世界上的百般罪恶，但他宁愿他的家人能享受平和生活的光芒，他奋斗毕生正是为此。

这罪恶，不该首先降临在丽诺尔身上，不该是她。

但此时此刻活着的是他，布莱恩，无暇再多留恋前妻冰冷的身体一眼，用尽全力挥开拥入的警察递来的手铐，在跃出窗口砸上路面的一刻腹中绞痛更甚。

他跑着，安抚似的抚上微微隆起的小腹。

他掀开车底盖板，跃入下水道。

失了平常的准头，冰凉的水激得他下意识弓起身子。布莱恩整个人都湿透了，湿冷的衣衫紧紧黏在浑身上下，他却依旧徒劳地在摸索前行的途中护住腹部，仿佛这样就不会受凉似的。

在看见阳光的一刹那，他眯起了眼。

警察会怎样优待一个怀孕的omega？判他死刑吗？

他不会允许这样的事发生，因为他会活下去，不仅是为了不明不白死去的丽诺尔，还有她的孩子......们。

孩子。

而本来，只应该有金这一个孩子。

  
布莱恩毫无征兆地迎来了前妻的突然造访，直到应门前那一刹那他还在思考是不是什么仇人，以及他需要几秒才能抓到手枪。

门开了一条小缝，他悄无声息地松开了握住枪柄的手。

"丽诺尔！"他的声音带着发自内心的惊喜。

他请她到客厅坐。客厅，或者说厨房一一是相连的，这样紧凑的结构对他这样一个胜似寡居的omega来讲刚刚好。

丽诺尔没有在通常的沙发上就坐。让他倍感压力的是，她坐在了餐台对面。

那一点淡淡的信息素在空中飘散，布莱恩不动声色，压抑着忽然加速的呼吸。

她来肯定是要与他谈点什么了的，他想。

"布莱恩，我想与你谈谈金......"

果不其然。布莱恩微笑表示倾听，修长的手指间，一只青椒正安静地散成薄片。他切得很优雅，完全没有沾手之虞。余光瞥见丽诺尔的目光落在他柔软的肚腹上，布莱恩反倒不好意思起来。

一个中年omega，远离了危险的特工生涯一一用丽诺尔的话来说，"无事生非的生活"一一又没有别的事情可干，闲居在家导致的发福可是他也逃不过的。

布莱恩温柔地笑着，手底下切青椒的速度不知不觉加快了。他为自己烹饪，以前也为她们烹饪，他仿佛又闻到了焦黄的鸡翅裹在锡纸里烤熟的香气。他高大的身躯心甘情愿地窝在小板凳上，为鸡翅原料刷上一层蜂蜜。金就在他周围蹿来蹿去，说是帮忙，实则趁他不注意偷吃一大口蜂蜜。

而现在，他不在，谁来为她们做饭呢？

他猛然想起，她们住在斯图尔特家，不愁吃穿。专门的厨子会比他还按时地端上饭菜，似乎这样看来他的缺席反倒是理所应当。

他怅然若失，轻轻叹了口气。

"布莱恩......"丽诺尔的声线忽然颤抖。

他立刻放下青椒，深邃的眼中满是关切。

"我和斯图尔特，我们之间出了一些问题。我透不过气来......你知道...我还是想......"她起身，隔着案板吻他，那只青椒滚落一边。

布莱恩几乎喘不过气来。"别这样...丽诺尔......我想我们还是应该等你和斯图尔特完全撇清关系以后......"

突然迸发的一股信息素彻底把布莱恩接下来的话堵在了嘴里。"别口是心非了，布莱恩。你看看你......"她的声音带着愠怒，涂着指甲油的手指顺着他的腰线下滑，隔着布料抵在湿透了的那块水渍上，就像他们曾经做过的千百次那样，又带着身体生疏多年的一点生涩。

布莱恩呻吟着，说不出话来。他伸向抑制剂的手指缓缓垂下，亲吻着，身体不受控制般绕过案板。

两具火热的躯体贴合在了一起。

他们在沙发上滚作一团，丽诺尔骑在他的腰上。汗珠从布莱恩额上滑落，淌进鬓角，又被丽诺尔用舌尖接住。

她的舌划过他敏感的脖颈，指甲威胁似的按在他后颈，伴以没轻没重的按揉挑逗，逼出布莱恩几声呜咽。

他被动承受着，全部被填满，许久没有alpha安抚的隐秘处略感酸胀。身下的沙发一定湿得一塌糊涂了，但都比不上他两腿间的一片狼藉。他被灌满，一次又一次。

"丽诺尔...太深了......不要在里面......"他的眼泪快流出来了，灰绿的瞳仁满是泪水的反光。

直到他感到身体深处紧闭的入口上的压力消失，绷紧的小腹才再度放松。

丽诺尔不满地瞪了他一眼，不过她知道他说得对。他们已经够牵扯不清了，承担不起一个生命忽然降临，将局势搅得更加混乱的风险。但她仍可以用持续不断的冲撞来尽情宣泄她的不满，力道不轻，布莱恩次日恐怕要躺一整天了。

她走了，好心地替他把门掩上。

布莱恩是没力气起来送她出门了，他仰躺在沙发里，密布指痕的红肿胸肌上盖着一条她的黄色围巾。

他嗅着，围巾残余的信息素抚慰着他疲惫的神经，他沉沉睡去。

在以后的日子里，在他发现自己意外怀孕之后，他仍旧保留着这条围巾，让越发稀薄的信息素给他和腹中胎儿一点聊胜于无的慰藉。

收到丽诺尔邀他一起来家里品尝甜甜圈的邀请后，他本想当面告知她这个消息。

顺便把那条黄色围巾还给她。

他没料想会亲眼看到这样的场面。

  
低血糖令他头晕目眩，在翻过厕所气窗时布莱恩险些磕到窗框。

没日没夜地调查、隐藏行迹消耗着他的体力，但他必须坚持，为了他的女儿，为了他的孩子们，他不得不。

完全像他计划中那样，金进了厕所。

布莱恩一把抱住女儿。

他抚摸着金的脸颊，宽慰她，喃喃地向她传达他的指令，却在金开口时陷入震惊。

金告诉他:"爸爸，我怀孕了。"

他一句话也讲不出来，只是抱着女儿，轻轻地拍她的后背。

金的这个孩子，流着丽诺尔的血脉，无论多少。正如他腹中的那个一样。

他会保护她们。

即使下一秒蜂拥的警探就要破门而入。

  
这是个陷阱，他本可以意识到的，如果终日的饥饿与孕期反应的折磨没有使他身心交瘁的话。

所以现在他被困在那个前苏联杀手，曼洛科夫的顶层公寓里，解决了许多人自己却也被曼洛科夫拿枪指着。双腿间隐隐作痛，这个年轻alpha心狠手辣，拿冲锋枪砸伤了他的大腿内侧，用赤裸的脚心踏在他的背上。

所以现在布莱恩只得跪着，黑洞洞的枪口顶在后颈，不得不接受他败在了一个精瘦的，刚出浴的，下身只裹着一条浴巾的alpha手下的事实。

他本该已经死了。如果不是波动紊乱的信息素出卖了他的话。

曼洛科夫很显然是发觉了他的omega身份，因为曼洛科夫只是举着枪，居高临下对他说:"你知道该做什么。"

布莱恩知道。他不情愿。直到刚射出过子弹的温热枪口烙进他脖颈的肌肤，他才缓慢地抬起手，解开了曼洛科夫的浴巾。

白色的布料滑脱在地。布莱恩怔怔地看了一会儿，才在枪口的催促下托起那个大到令人痛苦的器官含入口中。

他的腮帮隆起，那物的每一下抽动都像在挤占他肺里所剩无几的空气。他费力地吞咽着，取悦他面前的侵略者。

强烈的信息素侵染着他的全身，陌生的味道让他腹中不安分起来，阵阵疼痛使他额角挂上冷汗。

柔顺的头发被粗暴地揪起，枪口仍恶狠狠顶着他的后颈。布莱恩忍受着身上痛楚，舌尖在逼仄的空间内勉力游走，描绘着其上沟壑，咸腥液体顺着无法合拢的嘴角流出。

一般情况下，被一个训练有素的杀手用枪顶住几乎意味着死亡一一某种特例下除外。布莱恩明白得很，他加快了舔舐的速度，顺服地吞下口中溢满的前液，用脆弱的喉道深处包裹侵入的硬物。它膨大了，在近乎窒息的一片空白中，他以上颚刮蹭，在口腔温热的挤压中等来了那一刹。

布莱恩猛地跃起，劈手夺下枪，他知道alpha这一瞬间的松懈足以要了自己的命。

如今是曼洛科夫躺在地上，奄奄一息地。虽然对面的胜者唇边和脸颊挂着的满是曼洛科夫的体液一一但布莱恩依旧赢了这一局一一同时也从曼洛科夫那里得知他马上就要输掉实际上与斯图尔特的这场对决了。

  
布莱恩在公路上飞驰，向着机场的方向。

"对我而言，我会把我女儿的安全放在第一位。"

他挂断了警察局长打来的电话。

他不顾一切，操控汽车撞向私人飞机的前轮。这架飞机载着他女儿，他即便粉身碎骨也不会让这架飞机成功起飞。

他逮到他了。斯图尔特，这一切的始作俑者，杀害他妻子的真正凶手。

布莱恩用枪托拼命打他，可以称得上是殴打，直到听到金的呼唤。

他扔下枪，颤抖地抱住女儿。在四面八方逐渐鸣响的警笛声中，他只管抱着她。

他做到了。为了丽诺尔。为了她的孩子们。

他把金拥在怀里，温柔地亲吻她。

就仿佛从未受伤。

**Author's Note:**

> 总之，我觉得这个脑洞非常不妙（......）


End file.
